A Change
by Icetail
Summary: Ted Tonks is a muggle-born who is just trying to get through Hogwarts, but what happens when he meets 4 new friends? Will one be Andromeda? An Adromeda/Ted fic.


A Change 

Chapter One:

Meeting New Friends

Ted Tonks was in his first year at Hogwarts, and he was busy looking for a compartment on the Hogwarts express. All of the compartments seemed to be occupied by someone else, though. He opened a new one, and saw three girls were in it. They were all very beautiful, especially the one that was his age. All three of them looked up when he entered.

"Uh, hello." he said.

The oldest of the three sneered.

"I'm Ted Tonks, can I sit here?" asked Ted anxiously.

"Your a mud-blood. Of course you can't." said the one with blond hair.

"What's a mud-blood?" asked Ted curiously.

"You wouldn't know." said the oldest one, sneering again.

The girl his age still hadn't said a word.

"Well, I guess I should go then." said Ted, backing out of the compartment and sliding the door shut.

Ted wandered around for awhile, and walked into a new compartment where there were three boys his age.

"Hi!" said the one next to the window.

"Can I sit in here?" asked Ted.

"Of course!" said the boy next to him.

"I'm Fabian Prewitt, by the way." said the boy by the window.

"And I'm his brother, Gideon Prewitt." said the boy next to Fabian.

"And I'm Nick Walker." said the boy next to the door with a smile.

"Is this your first year too?" asked Gideon.

"Yup! And my family didn't know about the wizarding world, and neither did I!" said Ted.

"It's our first year as well." said Fabian.

Ted sat down next Nick, and smiled. It seemed that he had already found friends.

After a few minutes of talking, the girl that was in the compartment walked in. Gideon wolf-whistled. The girl blushed. Up close, Ted could see that she had long, black hair, and bright blue eyes. She really was pretty.

The girl turned to Ted.

"Hi, I saw you before, and I just wanted to tell you, that I'm not like my sisters. I really don't like their ideas. Were pure-bloods, so my family doesn't like muggle-borns. Oh, I'm Andromeda, by the way." she smiled, and dimples appeared.

"I'm Ted."

"I'm Gideon, that's Fabian, my brother, and this is Nick." said Gideon, waving.

"Hey wait, your name rings a bell, aren't you two pure-bloods?" asked Andromeda, pointing at Gideon and his brother.

"That's us, the blood-traiters!" said Fabian, winking.

"Well, I guess I should get going, then." said the girl after awhile.

"Wait, why don't you stay here?" asked Ted.

Andromeda's face brightened.

"Okay! My sisters are with their boyfriends, anyway!" said Andromeda, taking a seat next to Nick.

Gideon and Fabian then started to talk about quidditch.

"What's quidditch?" asked Ted after awhile.

"No idea." said Nick, who was also a muggle-born.

"We forgot! Quidditch is only the best sport in the world!" said Gideon.

And with that, the boys launched themselves into an animated way to teach the two boys what quidditch was.

"So Andromeda, why such a long name?" asked Fabian after awhile.

"Well, if you could all call me Andy, that would be great, because 'Andromeda' does seems a bit long." said Andromeda, stroking her long black hair.

"Okay Andy." said Ted.

"So what house do you all want to be in?" asked Gideon.

"I want to be in anything but Slytherin. But I'm supposed to be in Slytherin." said Andromeda.

"I want to be in Ravenclaw!" said Fabian.

"Me to." said Gideon.

"I think I do also." said Andromeda thoughtfully.

"Can you three please explain your-self's?" asked Nick.

"Oh, we forgot! In Hogwarts, there are three houses." said Gideon.

"Gryffindor is for the brave ones, Hufflepuff is where the good friends go, Ravenclaw for the smart ones, and Slytherrin is for the sly ones." said Fabian.

"Actually, all of these school houses come from the founders," said Andromeda. "The founders were the four best wizards of the age, so they decided to make a school to teach other wizards."

"But after awhile," said Gideon. "The four wizards got into arguments, because Gryffindor only wanted to teach the brave ones, and Ravenclaw the smart ones, and Slytherrin the ones with pure-blood. Hufflepuff said that she would take the rest, so slowly there became four houses."

"There are house colors, too. Gryffindor is gold red." said Fabian.

"Ravenclaw is blue and bronze, Hufflepuff is yellow and black, and Slytherin is-"

"Green and silver." said Andromeda scornfully.

The lady from the food trolley arrived awhile later, and Andromeda, (who had a lot of money), got four of everything, insisting that she was paying.

Ted picked up a package of Bertie Bots Every Flavoured Beans, and started read the label.

Andromeda picked up her box as well, and fished around for a greenish flavoured bean.

"Here Ted, try this one." she said sweetly.

Gideon and Fabian snorted with laughter. Ted took the bean uncertainly, then popped it into his mouth. For a few seconds, everyone watched as Ted chewed, with a puzzled expression on his face. Then-

"Ewww!" Ted spit the bean into a napkin. Andy, Gideon, and Fabian all roared with laughter.

"Sorry Ted! I thought you would like it!" said Andy, trying to look sincerely sorry.

Ted narrowed his eyes.

"What was that?" he asked conversationally.

Nick was watching this whole scene with a look of interested look on his face.

"That was a Bertie Bott!" said Andromeda brightly. Ted raised an eye-brow, as if asking her to elaborate. "I'm guessing it didn't taste very good."

Fabian got up and looked at the remain of the bean, and nodded knowingly.

"Booger." he said, with a smile.

"_What?_" said Nick and Ted at the same time.

"Well you see, these beans," Gideon pointed at the beans. "Have _every_ flavor. But when I say _every_ flavor, I mean every flavor you can think of."

Ted looked at the box on his lap, and moved it to the floor with a look of disgust.

Andromeda laughed out loud, and her laugh was so contagious that soon everyone had joined in. Even Ted.

When they finally control over themselves, Andromeda got up and looked up the hall of the train. Suddenly, she gasped, and shut the door of the compartment with a snap.

"My sisters are coming! Hide me!" she said, her eyes full of fear.

Everyone looked puzzled.

Andromeda looked around, and since no one was moving, walked over to the door, and opened it.

"I'll be back in a bit." she murmured.

"Andy! There you are!" came the voice of one of the sisters.

All four boys peeked out to watch.

The blond girl pulled Andy into a hug, and Andy smiled. It was then that Ted realized how hard it must be for Andromeda. She loved her family, but she didn't agree with them.

"We just came to tell you something." said the older one.

"What is it, Bella?" asked Andy.

"Look, when we get to the sorting ceremony, you have to be in Slytherin, like us." said the blond one.

"I'll try," said Andy. "But you'll still love me if I'm not right?"

They both smiled, and turned around. Bella saw the boys, and glared at them.

"Andy, why are you so close to mud-bloods and blood-trators?" asked Bella.

"She can't help it Bella, it's not her fault that scum is riding on this train." said the blond girl.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." said Bella, and she walked off to find her friends. The other sister did the same.

Once her sisters were gone, she walked back into the compartment.

"Hi again." she said. She seemed sad.

"Hi." they all said.

After awhile, when everyone except Ted and Andy was fast asleep, Ted looked at Andromeda. She had tears streaming down her cheek.

"Andy? What's wrong?" asked Ted.

She tried to stem the flow with a tissue from her pocket, but the tears kept coming.

He moved over to sit next to her.

"Andy?" he asked quietly. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"B-bella and C-cissy are g-going to h-hate me if I don't g-get into Slytherin." she said, her tears getting out of control.

"They wouldn't hate you for that. They seemed to like you."

"N-no! Your wrong! My family only cares about b-blood status, and sorting. If I'm not in Slytherin, they'll h-hate me!"

"What if you get into Ravenclaw?" he asked.

"They would only say; 'At least it's not _Griffindor.'"_ Ted looked concerned.

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? I mean your family probably will like you if your in Ravenclaw. And you have traits of being a Ravenclaw. I know I only met you a few hours ago, but you seem very smart! You'd make a perfect Ravenclaw." said Ted, trying to make her feel better.

"I hope I don't get into Gryffindor, because they would _really_ hate me then."

She continued to cry into his arm.

_I'm really sorry, Andy, _thought Ted. _I hope were in the same house._


End file.
